


L.A.

by aloistraancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistraancy/pseuds/aloistraancy
Summary: Ciel is forced to move to L.A. when his parents pass. He's exposed to a new country, public school, and the children who attend public school.





	L.A.

“...And that is how I got two free bottles of wine and champagne at the airport! Haha!” Madame Red finished. 

The table was bustling in laughter due to the ending of Madame Red’s complicated, but hilarious, story. Their faces getting so red, that it was beginning to match the Christmas decor in the dining room. Yes... funny anecdotes, family, and alcohol can be quite a mix. To all the drunk adults, it was a haze of love and fun. The kids were enjoying themselves as well, although they did not understand a word of their aunt’s story whatsoever.

Vincent spoke up, “You know, I just might have to try that sometime. I hate the scam that is purchasing something on a plane.”

Rachel hummed an agreement. She smiled warmly and snuggled into her husband’s side. “Oh baby, we have enough to purchase anything in the world. Don’t be cheap to the poor airline.” Once again, the table erupted in laughter at her commentary. She giggled into his arm until she felt light taps on her shoulder. Rachel turned to face her beautiful boy, “Yes?”

Ciel leaned into her ear, “Mom I finished my food and I’m tired, can I go to bed?” 

She was hesitant because she was so happy having her son and the rest of the family together. She sighed and nodded her head, “You’re lucky it’s not the actual Christmas dinner yet, young man”. As he was getting up she added, “Kiss your aunties good-night first!”

###### 

Ciel hopped in his seat on the way to school. He was excited because it was the last day before Christmas break. Meaning he wouldn’t have to do anything for two weeks. He couldn’t wait for that freedom.

The school day went on like any other. Minus a few classes that ended up being party periods. 

As soon as the final bell rang; everyone dashed out the class and then out of the school itself. Ciel ran to the black car, where his butler was waiting to pick him up and take him home.

###### 

The boy decided that he was going to spend the first day of break hanging out with his cousin, Lizzie. They were just doing whatever kids do. Exchanging anecdotes, playing little games, eating tons of junk food, and making plans for what they wanted to do the rest of the two weeks.  
“So then after the amusement park I’m thinking we go out to eat and then we’d get home a little later at night.”

The brunette nodded his head in agreement, “And what about the day after that? Do you wanna stay home and chill or go out to the mall or something?”

“I think we sho-”

Lizzie was cut off by her mom bursting in her room, “Ciel, come with me! Quickly!” Ciel got up and nervously walked towards her. Lizzie tried to get up too but her mom told her to “stay right in here and don’t leave.”

This made Ciel’s pounding heart, drop. He didn’t ask what happened yet, fearing the worst and wanting to avoid the confrontation. He stepped into the back seat of his aunt’s car and buckled himself in. Her silence making him feel so much worse. Even if she was usually telling him mean things. He looked at her rear view mirror, terrified because her face was not of anger, but instead, it looked like his aunt was on the brink of tears. Now he had to know.

“Ma’m?” He started tentatively, “What’s happening?”

No reply. The woman just drove faster.

“Where are we going?”

“Your parents are in the hospital, boy. There was a fire in your home.” She tried to make her voice as neutral as possible. So that her nephew wouldn’t be as worried, or worse, hopeful.

They arrived to the hospital and both hastily ran to the emergency room. Ciel hadn’t been to an emergency room in a long time, since the first time he had an asthma attack. The way he remembered it, the room was calm, as it was just an ordinary emergency. Not now. Now people were running around, yelling at each other; obviously trying to save the two burn victims that were recently taken in. The boy’s knees were weak and his chest was heavy, he felt like everything was happening at once and nothing was happening at all, everything was going so fast but it was dreadfully slow. He grew incredibly ill with each passing second. All he wanted were his parents to live and it pained to him to realize there is a very real possibility that that wouldn’t happen.

Ciel listened to his aunt talk on the phone with Lizzie, but that wasn’t helping take his mind off things, so he listened to other people’s conversations. He got invested in doing so that he didn't even notice the doctor talking to his aunt. Though he immediately wished he never noticed. What they were saying was grim, depressing. The boy threw up his junk food all over the white hospital floors.

###### 

All Ciel wanted to do was sit in a ditch and wait for death to take him. Nothing felt right. He had been sleeping at his aunty Red's hotel for the past few days. He was supposedly waiting for the will to be read. To see what he'll receive and who he'll be living with. Honestly he didn't give a shit what it said because none of the writing included getting his mom and dad back.

He has not had any motivation to leave the hotel room once he got there. Which he didn't, until today. Today his aunty was taking him to hear his parent's will. The whole car ride there was silent, neither of them wanted to talk. 

They eventually arrived to the lawyer's office. The only other people there were Lizzie's side of the family. Everyone was anxious to hear what came out of the woman's mouth, so they payed close attention when she started talking.

"I, Vincent Phantomhive, hereby declare that all of the money earned from the Funtom Company™ will go directly to my son, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive will also receive heirlooms and any precious jewels I may have. Lest he be a minor, then the money will be supervised, though not used by, Angelina Dalles. Angelina Dalles will also be the guardian of Ciel Phantomhive if an incident were to happen to me and my wife, Rachel Phantomhive. The rest of my possessions will go to my sister, Francis Midford.." She paused. Picking up another paper, "I, Rachel Phantomhive, hereby declare that all my clothing and precious jewels will go to my sister, Angelina Dalles. All my money will go directly to my son, Ciel Phantomhive. Lest he be a minor, then the money will be supervised, though not used by, Angelina Dalles. Angelina Dalles will also be the guardian of Ciel Phantomhive if an incident were to happen to me and my husband, Vincent Phantomhive. The rest of my possessions will go to charity." She paused again, "There you have it. Those were both of their wills'."

She kept talking but Ciel had completely zoned out at that point. He was thinking about nothing in particular. Then something brought him back to reality.

Aunty Red doesn't live in England.


End file.
